Maelstrom
'' '' "When the rich beg on the street, When the thief enforces the law, When 'Justice' has her mask torn off and shown for the villainy beneath, When the kitts of 'Hope' who sing of freedom are captured- The day is nigh." ''-''A verse commonly used beside Maelstrom threats, believed to be written by Murckle Mack. Be warned: All who serve beneath the banner of Maelstrom will hereby be seen as no ally nor friend to the Imperium. You will be outcast, you will be hunted, and you will smile as you watch them all drown. To all who despise the crown, welcome. 'Enemies of the Imperium' A further detailed history can be found in The Maelstrom Conflict of 1733. Maelstrom is the crime and anarchist organization currently on terms of War against the Imperium. Headed by the mysterious Bronze Fang, a warlord bent on totally destroying the social order the Imperium was built on, and replacing it with territory warfare between clans and their warlords. The very first mention of Maelstrom began in a thread titled "Red Vengeance" in the bilge, in which a pirate captain Murckle Mack was hired by a beast named Bronze Fang to attack and sink the Imperium's Naval ships. The thread included Murckle's crew in a skirmish with an NPC Navy ship, and was sunk after the pirates overcame it. Mack left only one survivor, to send a message back to the Imperium. The attack took place in the month of Bugs, in the year 1732. On the 21st of Thermidor, in the year 1733, Maelstrom agents successfully captured and hid several political leaders of Bully Harbor and the Imperium. In response, a convey lead by Minister of Niceties Marquo L. Senderjay and Minister of War Nuori Sken was sent to meet with Bronze Fang to negotiate the captured beasts' releases. Bronze Fang denied the chance to negotiate, and declared he meant for war on the city. Hours later the fighting broke out, and many of the newly reinstated factions of the VI came to the call of war, and they stood against the vast forces of Maelstrom. (See "When the Storm Breaks/Götterdämmerung" in the Thoroughfare.) 'Defeat and marginalization' During the final battle in the harbor, Maelstrom forces found themselves eventually overwhelmed by superior Imperial firepower and eventual Stoatarian Guard reinforcements. Great numbers of the organisation's agents where killed in the destruction of the Jetty Fort on the coast, which Maelstrom had fallen back to, and this, combined with Bronze Fang's death, was effectively the end of Maelstrom as any sort of threat to the Imperium's continued existence. Most of Maelstrom that survived the battle were either imprisoned or ditched the cause altogether during losing half of the battle. A small remnant of Maelstrom remains operational, headed by Raden S. Reddflank, though it is unknown how long this will continue. 'The ''Red Slayer The group has known to be associated with the pirate ship Red Slayer, captained by the wildcat Murckle Mack (Alt to Brek Larks). The ''Slayer ''has been the major piece of the Maelstrom sea forces. ''OOC:' The frigate is not a Navy ship and therefore cannot actually be boarded as a normal ship. Rather, it is considered an NPC for Maelstrom and is often used in these plots. OOC: '''Since Gotterdamerung and Murckle Mack's death the fate of the Red Slayer is uknown. It was last seen, if briefly, in the prelude up to the naval battle in that thread and was presumably either destroyed or captured in it. '''Members: *'' Raden Reddflank *Rijard Chaos (Formerly) *Kifius (Jamal K. Shadowblade) (Formerly; defected) *Rathunta (Formerly/Unknown) *Finn (Tinkers, alternate of Tandor ) (Formerly; was an undercover spy for MAUL ) *Lark Drogal (Formerly) *Haginbow Tunning (Formerly) *Bronze Fang (POW/KIA) *Gerin Gelliun (POW) *Riktor Varbin (KIA) * Femke Solvay 'NPCs' *Ovrec Felzin - Spymaster. (Deceased) ::: Ovrec Felzin was in charge of commanding the spies and thieves of Maelstrom, giving them their jobs. The Lizard played the role of negotiator for the Minister's life in the capture of Dismembre 1732. He was killed after the Sleet Hall Masacre. :* Welton - Captain of ''The Scoundrel's Hearth. (Formerly) :: First introduced in the Hide thread "Beneath the Black Flag", Welton is the captain of a pirateship that joined the Maelstrom Fleet, and was present at the meeting held on Sampetra during said thread. During the siege of Bully Harbor ("When the Storm Breaks / Götterdämmerung"), Welton and the Scoundrel's crew sailed with the invading fleet. :* Helgrit Noriadi - Captain of the ship Blood Shark. (Formerly) :: Helgrit was first introduced in the Maelstrom thread "Initiative for Initiation", in which his brother (the then captain of the Shark), was killed, and thus gave the ship to him. Despite the wishes of his uncle, Moric Noriadi - the head of House Noriadi - Helgrit aligned himself and his crew with Maelstrom, seeing their cause more bountiful than the organized petty crimes of the Noriadis.The crew eventually mutinied, right before the naval battle in the harbor. Fate unknown. :* Admiral Edgyre Crawtooth - Alkamarian Admiral. (Formerly) :: First introduced in the Hide thread "Beneath the Black Flag", Admiral Crawtooth was an Alkamarian and a Maelstrom sympathizer. In said thread he aligned a portion of the Alkamarian fleet to join with the alliance that formed the Maelstrom Fleet, for the invasion of Bully Harbor. In the siege, the Admiral sailed on his flagship Flying Dragon II, and lead the Alkamarian ships in the battle alongside the pirate ships lead by Captain Welton. :::: Category:Minor Faction